The One For Me
by DarkFireAngel12
Summary: A new hedgehog comes to Amy's life and is falling for him. The problem is, she also likes her best friend, Sonic. And they both like her. Will she ever find the right one, or will she end up staying in the friend zone? Shadamy vs Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: Confusions and New Students

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Amy's POV_

_Hello my name is Amelia Rose but everyone calls me Amy. I am a 15 year old girl that goes to Promona High. I have a big problem and I don't know what to do. Well you're just gonna have to find out._

Normal POV

A dark figure was following a certain hedgehog. She had long hair that reached to her waist, she's wearing a purple Hollister T-shirt that has a navy vest on, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. The mysterious figure came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find an ebony hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. "Can I help you?" she asked "No but I couldn't help but notice how wonderful you look," he said making the pink hedgehog blush. "Thank you for the compliment uuhh..." she trailed off not knowing his name "Sorry it's rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is-" he stopped his sentence when he heard someone shouting, "Amy over here!" "Looks like your friend is looking for you," he said "Oh sorry about that but I have to go, seen you around," she said waving and smiling. "Amy huh? Don't worry you'll see me... very soon," he said then vanished.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Amy said "I was wondering, today at lunch, you'll join me and my friends?" Sonic asked. "Of course, I don't see why not," she replied. After their little conversation they both walked to school and chatted all the way there.

When they finally arrived, Amy saw a purple cat reading a manga book by a tree, she ran towards her forgetting all about Sonic. "Hey Blaze!" Amy said smiling, Blaze set her book down "Hey Amy, what's up?" she said "Well I was walking to school with Sonic... Oh my god Sonic! I forgot all about him!" she panicked. She turned aroun and gestured him to come, he saw her hand telling her to come and came to her.

"I am so sorry that I left you behind," Amy said "That's okay, it's no big deal," he said then Amy nodded and turned back to Blaze. "So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked "No no, we're just good friends," Sonic said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks "Yeah, we're just friends, that's all," Amy added. "Why would you think that we were dating?" Sonic questioned while his blush is deepening. "Cuz' I see you guys always hanging around," Blaze replied "And that's a bad thing?" Amy asked.

"Nevermind, I'll see you guys later," she said gathering her things and leaving. Amy and Sonic stood there with a what-just-happened face. The bell finally rang and they both left to go to their classes.

While Amy was walking down the halls, she felt someone staring at her. She stopped walking to look around but saw no one. She then ran all the way to her class. When she reached the door she was huffing, "Woah, Amy are you okay?" an ivory bat asked "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. "Well okay, anyways Blaze and I were talking about your relationship with Sonic," she said.

"What! Blaze I told you that Sonic and I weren't dating, why would you lie to Rouge!" Amy exclaimed "I thought you were joking," Blaze said calmly. "Why would you think that?"Amy asked "Because I was thinking it," she replied "You're ridiculous," Amy said but Blaze just shrugged.

The teacher then approached the classroom. "Sorry for the delay class, I was stuck in a traffic," she said. While the teacher teaching, Blaze felt a buzz in her pocket, she took it out and saw that it was a text from Amy.

**Amy:** Why would you think I was joking!?

**Blaze:** You know text yelling isn't gonna make any difference

**Amy: **Stop trying to change the subject, just answer me

**Blaze:** Okay fine, I thought you were gonna keep it a secret

**Amy: **Trust me, when I have a boyfriend, you'll be the first one to know

**Blaze: **I'm counting on that

**Amy: **I promise

"Texting in class aren't we?" the teacher said. "But Ms. Marths you told us to be quiet and pay attention, so Blaze and I talked about the lesson through texting," Amy lied. "You think I'm stupid! Both of you 2 hours detention after school!" Ms. Marths yelled. "Yes ma'am," Blaze and Amy said in unison "Sorry about that class, where was I? Oh yes we are going to have 2 new transfer students from Rezenity High, I don't know much about them, but please make them feel comfortable, please come in," Ms. Marths said then the two hedgehogs came in.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! So this is my new story. Oh I hate myself, I left you guys at the edge of your seat. Haha. So what do you think about this story? And also, which couple do you want to be together? Shadamy vs. Sonamy. Please review


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight With a Pervert

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks Mystica(guest), ShadowsAngel1, xXGlamorousGloraXx, and a Guest for the reviews. I really appreciate it and keeps me going. Thanks so much.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

The two hedgehogs finally came in. One of them caught Amy's attention, _Hey it's that guy from earlier, what's he doing here? _she thought to herself. "Please introduce yourselves," Ms. Marths said "Hey, my name's Silver," Silver said wit a cocky smile "And I'm Shadow," Shadow said focusing his eyes on Amy. "Take a seat anywhere you like," Ms. Marths said. Shadow took a seat next to Amy while Silver took a seat next to Blaze.

After Class...

Amy started off walking to her next class, History, when a green hedgehog pinned her down to a wall. She started to struggle so she can break free but the green hedgehog didn't let her. "Babe, c'mon there's no need for you to struggle," he said with a smirk "Scrouge let me go, I'm gonna be late for class and this is very uncomfortable," Amy said looking away. "oh I'm sorry, do you want me to make you comfortable?" Scrouge said with a perverted smirk, he then put his left arm around her waist and the other hand in her chin. "Scrouge let me go!" she yelled trying to break free from his grasp "Sshh..." was all he said and was about to kiss her when someone punched him right in the face. Amy looked at the person who punched him and saw that it was Shadow. "Hey, watch the face!" Scrouge yelled rubbing his now bruised 'precious' face. "Why the hell should I care about you stupid ass face," Shadow said "Because this face, is born to be the best looking guy," Scrouge answered. "I've seen better, now, enough talk about your shitty face," Shadow said then threw another punt at him, he then punched him right in the gut. Scrouge coughed up some blood and started to get up. He threw a punt at Shadow but he quickly dodged it and punched him in the back. Scrouge fell down and tried to get up but Shadow laid his foot in his back, "Never treat a girl like that ever again," Shadow said with venom in his voice.

While Scrouge was laying down, he tried to kick Shadow, but he dodged it. Shadow was about to throw a very hard push at him when Amy held his fist. Scrouge quickly got up and said, 'This isn't over yet you damn bastard!" he was about to chase after him when said, "Just let him go, he's not worth it," "You shouldn't let him treat you like that you know," he said calming down. "I know but I'm used to it," Amy said "You mean he's been doing this to you?" he asked hiding his shocked expression. "Yeah, but I usually get away because there's always a 'distraction'" she said.

"Thanks Shadow for protecting me, usually it's Sonic but today I have a new savior," she said "Who's Sonic?' Shadow asked "Remember this morning, you were about to say your name but he interrupted," Amy replied. "Oh him, so he's been the 'distraction'," he said while Amy nodded. "Well, see you later Shadow," she said waving goodbye to him, he smiled a bit and went their separate ways.

"Yo Shadow!" Shadow turn around to see his friend Silver. "What?" he replied "I saw the fight earlier, what was that about?" Silver questioned "This ass, named Scrouge, was perverting Amy." "Damn, what happened?" Silver asked.

"I'll tell you during class cuz' we're getting late," Shadow said and walked with Silver all the way to LA.

Shadow and Silver walked in just in time time the bell rang. "Glad you can make it," Mr. Noga, a blonde fox with brown eyes said. They both took a seat in the 4th row and took out their cells(phones).

**Silver: **Ok what happened?

**Shadow: **Amy was walking down the halls when Scrouge pinned her down to the wall, so I came and beat the crap out him

**Silver:** Someone sounds like a stalker ;)

**Shadow: **How can I be a stalker if I came from the same class as her awhile ago? And you were there

**Silver: **Well I wasn't paying attention to anything

**Shadow: **I know, because you were staring at a girl the whole time 0.0

Silver was about to text back when a stick wacked both Shadow and Silver's desk. They looked up to see Mr. Noga "Congratulations! You got yourselves 2 hours of detention after school," he said then continued his lesson.

**Silver: **Wow, first day and we already earned ourselves a detention -_-

**Shadow: **It was your fault, you wanted to know what happened :P

Silver didn't text back anymore because Mr. Noga was now giving them death glares.

_With_ _Amy..._

"Hey Amy, have you seen Tails?" a cream colored rabbit asked. "No, maybe at lunch you'll see him Cream," Amy replied while Cream smiled.

"Class your homework for tonight is to write a 5 page essay on how Rome fell," Ms. Perdue, a purple echidna said. Everybody moaned that they had to write a 5 page essay, "Do you want me to make it a 10 page essay?" she continued "Yay! 5 page essay!" they all said in unison not wanting to write more. The bell finally rang and they all got dismissed for 3rd period.

While Amy was walking, someone snuck up behind her. Amy let out a small yell and turned around to see Blaze, "Blaze, don't do that, I could've gotten a heart attack!" she said "Sure you will," Blaze replied. "Anyways, you know that new kid, Silver," Blaze said "Yeah that guy from Algebra, what about him?" Amy asked.

"Well during that class, he kept on staring at me, so I looked at him and then he stopped staring, I took my eyes off him then he started staring at me again. I mean the whole period, he was staring at me not even paying attention," Blaze said. "Blaze, don't you get it? He obviously likes you!" Amy said smiling with joy "You're being ridiculous, let's just go before we're late," Blaze said grabbing Amy's wrist and going to LA.

They finally arrived to Room 26, which is LA, and took their seats. Silver then came inside the room, which shocked Blaze. _I didn't know he had this class! _Blaze thought "Hide me!" she whispered "C'mon Blaze, it's not like he's going to kill you," Amy said and then pulled Blaze out. "Hey guys, you were the one from Algebra right," Silver said "Yeah, nice to meet you by the way, I'm Amy and this is my bff Blaze," Amy said "Nice to meet you Blaze," Silver said with a slight blush. "Nice to meet you too Silver," Blaze said with a sheepish smile. He then took a seat between Blaze and Amy. _This is gonna be a long period, _Blaze thought with a pout in her face.

* * *

2nd chapter is finished. Hope you liked this one. Please review.

**COUPLES**

**Shadamy VS Sonamy (DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!)**

**Silvaze**

**Tailream**

**Knouge**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Hard Decision

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks Lovelypurplegirl, xXGlamorousGloraXx, ShadowsAngel1, brookdalebunny, and Mystica from the previous chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Here are their ages btw:**

**Shadow-16**

**Amy-15**

**Sonic-16**

**Blaze-15**

**Silver-16**

**Rouge-16**

**Knuckles-17**

**Tails-15**

**Cream-14**

**Now without any further interruptions... On with the story!**

* * *

While Blaze, Amy, and Silver were listening to Mr. Wexford, and orange chameleon. Again, Blaze sees Silver staring at her and frowned. A little while later she couldn't take it anymore so she turned to Silver and said, "Umm... do you need anything?" with a small smile "Oh... uh... nothing," Silver replied with a tint of blush in his cheeks.

"C'mon I saw you staring at me in Algebra, so what is it?" Blaze asked.

"Really, it's nothing... I was just.. zoned out," Silver replied "Are you sure?" Blaze asked "Yes, I'm positive," Silver said "Ok good cuz' I was starting to think that there's something in my face," Blaze said chuckling while Silver joined her.

"What are we talking about?" Amy chimed in "It was why Silver kept on staring at me," Blaze replied "Really, so what did you say Silver?" Amy asked Silver "I said I was just zoned out," Silver said. "See, I told you it's not about Silver liking me," Blaze said "Whatever you say," Amy said. The bell then rang and they were dismissed for lunch.

Blaze, Amy, and Silver were headed to lunch when Amy held Silver's wrist telling him to slow down. "Something wrong?" Silver asked "I know you like her," Amy said smirking. "Wh-what are y-you t-talking about?" Silver stuttered "Don't act dumb, I know you like Blaze," Amy said "I don't know what you're talking?" Silver hesitated.

Amy then stopped walking and out her hands in her hips and raising her right eyebrow. "Ok fine, you win, I do like her. Happy now?" Silver said talking Amy's wrist pulling her along with him so she can start walking again. "I knew it," Amy said pumping her fist "Just... don't tell her," Silver said "She will someday,: Amy mumbled "What was that," Silver asked "Nothing," Amy replied.

"What were you guys talking about?" Blaze asked looking at both Silver and Amy. "Nothing important, now, let's hurry up before they run out of cheeseburgers,"Silver said pushing Amy and Blaze to the cafeteria doors.

_Lunch Table..._

"Guys, over here!" Sonic yelled motioning Silver, Blaze, and Amy ti come sit with him. "Hey guys, by the way Tails, Cream was looking for you," Amy said "Really, she was?" Tails asked in surprise "Yeah, and speaking about her, here she comes now," Amy said. "Why were you looking for me Cream?" Tails asked "I... uh... wanted to... see you because... I... missed you," Cream said with a deep blush in her cheeks. "Awwwwww," everybody said "C'mon guys, give them a break, anyways, Knuckles, have you told Rouge yet?" Amy asked Knuckles "Tell her wh- oh no, not yet," Knuckles replied.

"Well you better tell her now because it looks like she's getting hit on," Amy said "WHAT!? IF SOMEONE TRIES TO HIT ON HER, I WILL SERIOUSLY FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Knuckles yelled "Woah, don't get your pant up there cowboy, I was just kidding, but seriously, you should tell her," Amy said.

"I will, I'm just looking for the right time," Knuckles said flaming down from his outburst. "Oh I forgot to introduce you guys, this is Silver, Silver this is Knuckles, Cream, Sonic, and Tails. Rouge should be here, where is-" Amy was then cut off by a familiar voice, "What up, what up, what up?" Amy turned around to see Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, I would like you to meet Silver, Silver this is Rouge," Amy said "Nice to meet you Silver," Rouge said taking her hand out "Nice to meet you too," Silver said taking her hand and shaking it. "I wonder where Shadow is, he should be here by now," Silver said. He was suddenly wacked in the head, he turned around to see Shadow.

"Hey what was that for?" Silver asked "I just felt like it," Shadow replied. "Hey Shadow, by the way this is Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Cream, Tails, and Blaze," Amy said "Nice to meet you all," Shadow said before sitting down. "Hey guys, we should be called 'Jurassics'," Knuckles said. "Why should we have a name?" Shadow asked "Because if we come inside the doors, the people will say something like, 'Look, it's the Jurassics," Knuckles said. "I think we need a better name than the Jurrasics," Silver said.

"Then what should it be?" Knuckles asked "We'll be the... 'Drifters'," Shadow said "Hey I like that name, what about you guys, what do you think?" Amy asked. "Well at least it's better than Jurassics," Rouge said "What's wrong with Jurassics?" Knuckles asked "It just doesn't fit us," Rouge replied.

The bell then rang and and they were of too 4th period.

Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Cream went to P.E. and had the same teacher. They all got changed and went to their numbers. Shadow was behind Amy while Sonic was in front of Amy. Tails was next to Amy which was next to Cream. They all did their stretches and got ready for their lap. Once they finished their lap. Ms. Waite, a green iguana, announced that they are going to be playing dodgeball. She picked 2 captains and they were Sonic and Shadow. First Shadow picked. He chose Tails, then Sonic chose Cream, then Shadow picked a yellow chameleon, named Derick. Sonic then chose a blue bird named, Jessica. While they were picking teams there was only one person left and they both wanted her. "I pick Amy," Shadow said "No, I pick Amy," Sonic said "No, I do and i called her first," Shadow said "She's my friend and she knows me more than you do, so she should be on my team," Sonic said. They both gave each other death glares.

Amy sweatdropped at what is happening right now, she didn't know who she wanted to be teams with. It was a very difficult decision for her. _Which one should I be with? I wanna go with Sonic because I've know him since I was 10, but I wanna be with Shadow too because I.. like... him as much as Sonic. Ugh! This is a hard choice! _Amy thought she then rephrased back to her thoughts, _Wait, did I just say, I like Shadow as much as Sonic?!_

* * *

Finished with the 3rd chapter. Hope you like this one. **Who do you want Amy to be paired up with Shadow or Sonic? **Your choice. Review.

**Shadamy VS Sonamy (DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!) You can vote in each chapter because you can only review once in one chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Woah! Shadow got punched!

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks I LOVE SONAMY, Mystica(guest), Gloomy Shadows, ShadowsAngel1, Zari Thorn96, XSophieBlackRoseX, and Midnight Alexis Thorn for the reviews you gave me to the previous chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Their ages:**

**Shadow-16**

**Amy-15**

**Sonic-16**

**Blaze-15**

**Silver-16**

**Rouge-16**

**Knuckles-17**

**Tails-15**

**Cream-14**

* * *

"Amy, who do you want be paired up with, Sonic or Shadow?" Ms. Waite asked "Uh... I go with... Shadow?" Amy asked not really sure of her answer. "Ok then, Shadow, Amy's on your team," Ms. Waite said. Sonic looked disappointed that Amy didn't pick him. _Why Amy, why'd you pick... him? _Sonic thought to himself with a disgusted look on his face. They then started to play dodgeball, Sonic wanted to hurt Shadow really bad right now, while Shadow wants to make him more jealous. _  
_

Amy was about to get hit by the ball when Shadow stood in front of her and caught the ball "Be careful alright," Shadow said with a wink, Amy blushed at his actions and nodded. Sonic saw the whole thing and got furious so he made sure that he is going to be the person that hits Shadow. He then picked a ball up that rolled in front of him, he focused on Shadow and Shadow only, he made a target to throw it in his face. He made a perfect throw going directly to his face while Shadow wasn't looking, he felt air coming to him and looked at the ball that's going directly at him.

He suddenly dodged it by leaning to the left, everybody watched awe. "How'd you do that?" Amy asked "Special skills," Shadow relied with a smirk. "You've got to teach me some of your skills someday," Amy said in amusement "Ok, someday I will," Shadow said catching another ball that was about to hit her. "Gotta watch your surroundings, that's the first step," Shadow said "Ok watch your surroundings, got it," Amy said.

Another ball was about to hit her again ,but this time, Amy ducked "Good, your a fast learner," Shadow said "Thanks," Amy said with a bright smile. Again Sonic saw the whole thing and gave Shadow death glares, Shadow saw it and just smirked. "I hate you," Sonic mouthed "I hate you too," Shadow mouthed still having his smirk on and threw in a fuck sign.

Sonic picked up a ball and threw it at him but dodged it. "Nice try, you'll never hit me," Shadow said picking up a ball and threw it at Sonic "And you'll never get me too," Sonic said. While they were arguing, everybody wasn't playing anymore because they all got hit by a ball and they didn't even notice. Shadow and Sonic both picked up a ball and focused on each other(imagine that their in Texas and they're both about to kill each other)... and started throwing the balls. "Shadow!" a girl screamed "Go Sonic!" another girl said. Then everybody started screaming if who they wanted to win.

Sonic and Shadow suddenly stopped throwing the balls an looked around them. "How come you're all watching and cheering there, aren't you all suppose to be playing?" Sonic asked. "While you two were arguing, we all got hit by one another by the balls and we're out," Amy explained "Well that's weird, I didn't see anyone get hit," Shadow said confused. "Because you two were focused on each other that's why," a random guy said. There was an awkward silence for a minute but Ms. Waite broke it "Ok, times up! Everyone, go to the locker rooms and get ready for your next period."

Everybody jogged back to the locker room and got changed. Amy went to her Spanish class while Shadow went to French class.

_Shadow's Class.._

"Bonjour la classe(Goodmorning class)," Ms. Dina, a blue bird, said. "Bonjour Mme Dina(Goodmorning Ms. Dina)," the class said in unison. "Ok so let's review of what you already learned. How do you say 'how was your day?'" Ms. Dina said. few people had their hands up, but Ms. Dina picked a purple hedgehog with pink highlights that goes to her mid-back and had purple sunglasses on her head. "Comment s'est passée ta journée?" she said.

Shadow's POV

I new the answer to her question, but I didn't raise my hand because I was too lazy. A beautiful purple hedgehog with pink highlights that goes to her mid-back and had purple sunglasses on her head, she also had 3 bangs that's over 1 eye answered her question. _Wait, did I think that she was beautiful... nah, I still think that Amy's more beautiful, _I thought. Anyways she had a british accent... cool. Who is she anyways? "Good job, Midnight," Ms. Dina said.

And my question was answered. _Midnight huh, cool name, _I thought. I decided that at the end of class I'm going to introduce myself. "Thanks Ms. Dina," Midnight said.

_To Amy..._

"Today we will have a test. Rouge, please come up here and get the papers," Mr. Madison said "But why should I get them?" Rouge whined "So you can pass them out and have your test," Mr. Madison said running out of patience "But-" she was cut off by Mr. Madison," Cierre puta vez obtener justo el el culo aquí y follando pasar los papeles!"(I don't think you would want to know what it means, but if you do then good... I guess). "I'm sorry I didn't really understand what you said," Rouge said "Just get the papers!" Mr. Madison yelled. Rouge hurried up to him and got the papers.

Amy's POV

Woah! My eyes were wide of what I heard from Mr. Madison's mouth. I know I'm not mexican but, I've learned those words before. I'm kind of a smartass but not that much, _Hope I'll pass this test, _I thought. When I received the test, some were hard and some were easy, I know Tails will pass the test cuz' hell he's a smartass! I started to write my answers on the paper.

It was 15 minutes later and I'm done with the test. I looked at Tails and saw that he was reading a book, I threw a piece of paper at him. He looked at me and I mouthed,"When did you finish?" "What?" he mouthed back. I know that he can't read my lips so I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

**Amy: **when did u finish the test?

**Tails: **like 10min ago

**Amy: **Damn, I bet u got a 100%

**Tails: **yh

"Everybody times up, pass you papers forward," Mr. Madison announced. I passed my test forward, then the bell rang. Thank God, last period. I almost forgot that I got detention for texting Blaze this morning.

Shadow's POV

The bell finally rang, I went up towards Midnight to introduce myself. "Hey, Midnight, I'm-" I was cut off with a punch in the face "Shut it, I don't want you to be flirting on me," Midnight said with her british accent. "Woah, who said I was flirting on you!" I yelled at her while rubbing my face "You were the one who came up to me with your fuckin' creepy voice!" she yelled back "My voice, creepy! Wow, guess I wasted my time on the wrong person," I said turning around. "What just happened there?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Amy, my world suddenly lit up and whatever happened back there, was gone. "Hey Rose, whatever happened back there, it's nothing, just forget about it," I said. _When did I start calling her Rose? Whatever, it fits her beautifully, _I thought.

Normal POV

"When did you start calling me Rose?" Amy asked "Just now, that's my new nickname for you, it fits you beautifully. _Damnit, hope she didn't catch the last part, _Shadow thought. "Thanks Shad," Amy said.

While they were walking to Science, Shadow saw Amy looking at him. "Why are you looking at me?" Shadow asked "Because I wanna know what happened with you and the girl awhile ago," Amy asked really wanting to know.

"Ok here's what happened, when the bell rang, I came up to her and wanted to introduce myself, but she punched me in the face, and she said that I was flirting on her, which wasn't true, then I said that I just wasted my on the wrong person," Shadow explained "She sounds kinda judgy," Amy said "Judgy, that's not even a word," Shadow said "I don't care let's just go," Amy said dragging Shadow.

When they got to Science, Shadow saw Sonic sitting and Sonic saw him. They walked to one another and said in unison, "You!"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Cliffhanger. LOL. **Sorry sonamy fans that Amy didn't get paired up with Shadow. Here are the votes for the previous chapter.

**Shadamy-6**

**Sonamy-2 1/2**

**And for the total votes for the whole story there are:**

**Shadamy-10**

**Sonamy- 2 1/2**

**C'mon sonamy fans you can do it! It's up to you if you want shadamy to win, it's your lose cuz' it's about to be a shadamy story instead of a sonamy. So if you want sonamy to win put SONAMY! on the reviews, if you want Shadamy put SHADAMY! on the reviews.**

**Shadamy VS Sonamy (Don't Forget To Vote!) Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Notes and Detention

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks Princess-of-moon, Asakura-chan, Guest, Speeddemon12, Lovelypurplegirl, Mystica, Midnight Alexis Thorn, therogueassassin, xXRandomxX, ShadowsAngel1, brookdalebunny, and Gloomy Shadows for the reviews you gave me on the last chapter. And you xXGlamorousGloraXx for the review in the 3rd chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Their ages:**

**Shadow-16**

**Amy-15**

**Sonic-16**

**Blaze-15**

**Silver-16**

**Rouge-16**

**Knuckles-17**

**Tails-15**

**Cream-14**

**Now without any further interruptions, on with the story!**

* * *

Previously...

_When they got to Science, Shadow so Sonic sitting and Sonic saw him. They walked to one another and said in unison,"You!"_

Now...

"What are you doing here Faker?" Shadow said cooly "Faker!? You should be the one called Faker, Faker!" Sonic shouted at him. "Hmph, sure. Like I'm wearing a fake blue fur," Shadow said with a smirk "Yeah like I'm wearing fake chest fur," Sonic said grinning.

"Wanna pull my chest fur out and see if it's fake!?" Shadow said getting pissed off "Sure," Sonic said reaching to Shadow's chest "Oh hell no! I'm not letting you touch my chest!" Shadow said sitting down next to Amy.

"So, how'd it go with Sonic?" Amy asked "Mmm, we talk about us, not you an me us, him and me us ok," Shadow said "Yeah I get it," she said.

The bell finally rang and the two boys sat between Amy glaring at each other.

Amy's POV

I was still listening to Mr. Gonzalez teaching while Shadow and Sonic keep passing notes to each other. I don't really know what the notes are about, but I'm guessing that they're insulting each other about who being the Faker is. I'm surprised that Mr. Gonzalez can't even notice them, if I was him, oh I'm totally giving them 3-4 hours detention, or not cuz' I hate detentions.

Sonic accidentally passed the note to me instead of Shadow, so I decided to read it so I'll know what they're talking about.

**Shadow: **You know Faker, you suck asses

**Sonic: **Oh yeah, well you suck dick

**Shadow: **Oh yeah, well I think you suck dog shit. You man whore!

**Sonic: **Man whore, man whore!? You're such a fag.

**Shadow: **Woah! Fag, what happened to your face, you look like you've been shitted on by a unicorn

**Sonic: **You bitch ass man whore!

**Shadow: **Dude, you just stole my man whore note, can't you get your own insult. And really, bitch ass man whore, I've seen better

**Sonic: **Well shit head! I think you should suck hoes instead!

Wow, I can't believe they're still insulting each other, my guess was almost right too. _These dudes are stupid I can so insult them more, _I thought. I started to write down some notes.

**Me: **Both of you, shut up! You both will never be the man your mother is! You're both dumasses at insults, you know what, here are some insults I'm gonna insult to you both. Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory, it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork, and you must been born on a highway cuz' that's where most accidents happen!

I gave each of them a note, they stared at it wide eyed and it made me smirk. After that, they stopped passing notes to each other. But, they still keep giving each others death glares, _Ugh! I can't take it anymore, _I thought with my eyes burning. I looked at them both with my most deathly glares, they started to slouch down in their seats once I did that. _  
_

_Finally, they're at peace. For now, _I thought again.

Normal POV

The bell finally rang and school was over, Amy started heading to detention followed by Blaze, Silver, and Shadow. Once they all went inside, they stared at each other, "Amy? You have detention and Blaze too?" Shadow asked saying the Blaze part staring at Silver with a smirk, while he just glared at him. "Yeah, I didn't know you two had detention either," Blaze said "How did you guys get in detention?" Amy asked "Well, me and Silver were texting in class, what about you?" Shadow said "Same thing," Amy said.

_After_ their conversation, the principal, Mr. Diaz, a gray wolf with blue eyes, came inside the room. "Good afternoon troublemakers, do you know what you're here for?" he said "Yeah, cuz' were awesome," a random guy said in the back, everybody started to laugh while Mr. Diaz just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you're here for 2 hours and no phones!" he said leaving the classroom.

"Woah! Mr. D's on his period!" another random guy said and everybody started laughing again.

The time has past and it's been 30 minutes later. The door started to open and Sonic came in, "What's up everyone?" he said smiling but faded away once he saw Shadow "Faker's here everyone, bet he's here to follow my footsteps," Shadow said smirking "Sure I am," Sonic said walking towards Amy. "What's up Ames?" he said "Hey Sonic, I'm cool, how come you're in detention?" Amy asked "I just wanted to come here," Sonic said brushing his quills back "Well, I don't know why you want to come here, but it's sooo boring," Amy said "I came her because of you," Sonic said quickly "What?" Amy asked "Nothing," he said with a tint of blush.

For Shadow, he heard what Sonic just said _What a dumbass, he thinks I didn't hear him say that. Better watch out Faker with your actions, she's mine and mine only,_ he thought glaring at Sonic. He saw a red rose blooming outside the window, he picked it and saw it had small water dews on it. He tapped Amy on the shoulder and she turned around to look at him. "Here Rose, this ones for you, it's perfect and beautiful just like you," he said smirking. Amy started to blush that's redder than Knuckles. She was about to take the rose but another one came in front of her, she stared at the pink rose and looked at the person who was holding it and found that it was Sonic. "Here you go Ames, a rose just for you because it's one of a kind just like you," he said smiling. _  
_

She took both roses at the same time and thanked them both for them. She stared at the roses smiling, they were beautiful. She liked them both because she'd never seen roses like these before in her life, she decided to keep them and once she gets home, she'll put them in a vase. _How come Sonic never gave me roses before, but now that Shadow came, he's giving me one? Does he like me? Do they both like me? _she thought having those thoughts swirling round and round in her head.

* * *

Finished with the 5th chapter, finally. Again **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**Shadamy VS Sonamy**

**Here are the votes:**

**Shadamy- 15**

**Sonamy- 7**

**C'mon Sonamy fans I know you're out here! Were are you? C'mon can't you see you're 8 votes apart. It's your choice not mine. Review**


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit To The Love Doctor

**Author's Note:**

**To Mystica: Hey! I'm gonna accept your OC if shadamy wins, if sonamy wins, then... I'm not really sure what's going to happen next.. so yeah. And if you don't mind, I'm going to make her a physcic, and making her Jalisa(me) sister.**

**I would also like to say thank you to iknowyourthere, Inuyasha lover, Hellokittylover, Shadamy4ever, skittlesluv, Miss. Shadamy, Heartbreak12, Shining blue, Ebony12, Diamongirl, Vlover, Speeddemon12, Lovelypurplegirl, Mystica, I LOVE SONAMY, Lily princess, Princess-of-moon, Blue Anomynous, Sonamyhegie, Coolister25, Sonamyfan, Anomynous, Animeizawsum, Slyflamesilver93, XSophieBlackRoseX, xXGlamorousGloraXx, and Tas the Toon Mouse for the reviews from the previous chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. Midnight Thorn belongs to Midnight Alexis Thorn, Alexia Hayes belongs to Mystica, and Jalisa the Hedgehog Tyler the Hedgehog(he'll probably come up in this chapter or in another chapter)belongs to me.**

**Now without any more further interruptions, on to the story!**

* * *

Amy is now having a headache from thinking if Sonic and Shadow like her. _If I have to choose who I want to be, which one will I pick? Shadow or Sonic? Ugh! This is so difficult, I need serious help. A person who is a love expert, _Amy thought with a smirk _And I know the right person who could do the job._

The 2 hours of detention was over and they all went home. Amy was about to open the door until Sonic opened the door for her "Uh, t-thanks Sonic, but you didn't have to do that," Amy said stuttering "But I wanted to," Sonic replied with a cocky smile. Sonic let Amy go out first before him, while Amy went out, she saw Shadow. "Hello Rose, would you like me to accompany you home?" he asked with a smirk on. Amy was about to open her mouth but Sonic interrupted "No, you can't accompany her because I'm already doing that," he said with a frown "Oh really, did she say yes?" he said "Well, y-ye n-n, who cares, I'm taking her home," he said.

"Boys, no need to fight, I'm not going home yet, so.. I won't be needing any accompany," Amy said "Oh, I understand," Shadow said with disappointment in his voice "Ok, maybe some other time then," Sonic said scratching the back of his head. Amy then waved goodbye and went to 'The Love Master's' house.

Amy's POV

I felt bad for the both of them, I could've just said that both of then can take me, but I wasn't going home yet. I needed to go to 'The Love Master's' house because she's the only person I know that knows everything about love.

Once I got there, I ringed the doorbell and a bright yellow hedgehog with light green eyes and her hair below her shoulders opened the door. "Um, hi, I'm Am-" I was then cut off by her "I know, you're Amy Rose," she said with a bright smile "H-how-" she was cut off again "How I knew well, I'm a phsycic, anyways I'm Alexia Hayes but just call me Alexia since everybody call you Amy except for one person," she said "Wow, you are a phsycic, I've never met one before," I said. "Please come in," she said while I walked in "Do you always know what's always coming next?" I asked "Not all the time," she replied "Then how'd you know what I was gonna say awhile ago?" I asked "I only know when I focus, it's actually pretty hard to tell the future, so I don't do it that often," she said.

"That's pretty cool," I said with awe "Jalisa will be here in-" she was cut off by her voice "Hey!" "In 0 seconds," Alexia said with a small smile "Oh, hey Amy what are you doing here, with my sister?" Jalisa said confused "Oh hey, I came here cuz' my house burnt down," Alexia said playing with her fingers "What! Really?" I said in surprise "Yeah, but it's ok, cuz' I can spend time with my sister," she said brightening up.

I turned back to Jalisa, she's a red hedgehog, her hair had black stripes that came down her waist, her bangs almost covered one of her eyes. She had dark brown eyes, had a blue Hollister V-neck shirt on and a Forever21 navy vest with a hoodie on, she has a navy blue skinny jeans on, black vans with a pink cheetah colored laces on, and a black headband with a blue ribbon. Then I turned to Alexia, a bright orange ruffled tank top on, light blue skinny jeans, and some classic converse on. "Amy?" I shook my head and turned towards Jalisa "What?" I said "I said, why are you here, need any help?" she asked "Yeah, love emergency," I said.

"Love emergency, well you came to the right person, is it someone special?" she asked "Well, no. There's two of them," I said. "This is extreme love emergency, Alexia, for now on, you'll be my new assistant," she said "Of doing what?" Alexia asked "Of telling the story, of what's happening," Jalisa said "Ok, sure, Amy give me your hand," Alexia said, I held my hand out and she took it.

"Ok this is what I see, Amy here likes both guys named Shadow and Sonic, and it seems like they both like her too, and she wants to know who the right person she wants to be with," Alexia said "Woah! That's a super love, TRIANGLE!" Jalisa said. "So what do I have to do?" I asked "Well, you have to pick the person who you like most, spend time with one of them, get to know one of them," Jalisa said "Oh ok, I could've done that a long time ago," I said slapping my forehead.

Normal POV

"Thanks so much Alexia and Jalisa! You really helped me," Amy said "No problem, see you at school tomorrow," Alexia said. Amy went out and started to think who she's going to get to know better first, _I've known Sonic since I was young, but not that much, Shadow, well I've only known him since this morning so... I guess Shadow then Sonic then next I'm going to hang out with Sonic first then Shadow. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day,_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Done with the 6th chapter. Here are the votes**

**Shadamy-39**

**Sonamy-25**

**Well at least Sonamy is catching up with Shadamy. Good work you guys.**

**Shadamy vs Sonamy(VOTE!) **


	7. Chapter 7: New Guy and A Day With Sonic

**Author's Note: I would like to thanks ShadowsAngel1, Mystica, Shining blue, Shadamy4ever, Gloomy Shadows, Mike Birbiglia, Slyflamesilver93, Ebony12, Rabibitlover123, Inuyasha lover, Princess-of-moon, Lovelypurlegirl, and CutiePieMarzia for the reviews in the previous chapter.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. Except for Jalisa McKenzie(that's her new name), Midnight Thorn, Alexia Hayes, and Tyler Jones(new name too) which is coming up in this chapter.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Normal POV

Amy started to walk home when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and saw dark blue hedgehog, he looked like he was a mixture of Sonic and Shadow. That's just weird. His quills were like Sonic's but he had red colored stripes like Shadow and he had dark purple eyes. _Ok, did I just dream of Shadow and Sonic were one and they would look like that!?,_ Amy thought. "Excuse me?" her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you need?" she said "I was wondering if you go to the school Promona High," he said "Oh yes, I go to Promona High, why do you ask?" she asked "Cuz' I'm going to be going there tomorrow, I'm the new transfer student from Rezenity High," he said.

_Rezenity High, Rezenity... Rezenity... oh yeah, Shadow and Silver went to that school, _Amy thought. "Oh that's great, what made you transfer... wait, I don't even know your name," she said "I'm Tyler Jones, what about you, what's your name?" Tyler asked "I'm Amelia Rose, but call me Amy," she said with a bright smile. "We'll nice to meet you Amy," he said and shook her hand.

"By the way, do you know any guys named Shadow and Silver, they went to Rezenity High too," Amy said "Yeah, I know them, we were great pals," he said smiling. "But did you know what school they went to when they transferred?" Amy asked trying to say that they're in Promona High too. "No, I wanted to asked but..." he stopped his sentence when he stared at Amy while she was smirking "They go to Promona too don't they," he said "Yup, so you guys are getting back to together huh?" Amy asked "Of course yes, I haven't seen them since they moved. And for your question of why I transferred is that my dad found a better job, and it was farther away from Renenity and closer to Promona," he said.

"What was his previous job?" she asked "He was a nurse at St. Kaese, but one day a he got a call that he'll be a doctor if he moved to Casa Delar," he said "Wow, that's a nice reward," she said "I know, anyways, give me your number so I can keep in touch with you," Tyler said preparing to type her number. Amy was about to say her number when someone covered her mouth. "What do you think you're doing, giving this stranger your number!?" she turned and saw Sonic's face.

Amy took Sonic's hand out of her mouth, "I'm giving him my number so I can keep touch with him," she explained "Do you even know who he is?" Sonic asked "Yeah, he's my new friend, Tyler," Amy said "Nice to meet you bro," Tyler said cooly. "You too, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "Anyways, he's our new transfer student from Rezenity High," she said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that we were having transfer student coming tomorrow, guess we found him," Sonic said. "Guess I have 2 new friends even though I haven't been there yet," Tyler said "I guess you do," Sonic said. "Here's my number just text or call me when you need any help," Amy said giving him back his phone. "When did you get my phone, and when did you take a picture of you?" Tyler asked confused "Well while I was about to say my number to you, he covered my mouth, you were distracted so I snatched your phone and typed my number quickly, then when you were talking the 'guess' or 'I guess', I quickly took a pic of me," Amy explained "That's just genius," Sonic said clapping his hands slowly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tyler said waving his hands goodbye. _I can just start hanging out with Sonic now and get to know him since he's the first one I saw, _Amy thought "Hey Sonic?" she said "Mmm?" he said "Do you wanna hang out?" she asked "Sure," he said, but in his head, he's jumping with joy.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked "Maybe in the park, we can watch the sunset, talk about each other, and get to know one another better," she replied "But don't you know me well already?" Sonic asked "Well not that much, so wanna go?" Amy said "Yeah, let's go," Sonic said leading her all the way to the park.

There was silence filling the air when Sonic broke it, "So, what are your favorite colors?" he asked "I like the colors red, black, pink, and blue what about you?" she asked "Blue, purple, orange, and green," he said. "That's cool, what about your hobbies," she said "Running, and you already know that, how about you?" he asked "I like to listen to music, play basketball, bowling, tennis, swimming, you name the sports, I love them all, except for the ones where you get hurt like football,the real game. But flag football, it's fun,you just have to take the flags that are wrapped around your waist," she said "Isn't flag football an elementary school game, where they do it in P.E?" Sonic asked "Yeah, but it's fun," she said.

"Ok, what are your favorite subjects in school?" Sonic said changing the subject "I like Math, Science, and History, what about you?" she asked "Language Arts, Science, and History," he said "Ok now, if you have a girlfriend and you wanted to take her in the most romantic date, where would it be?" she asked "I wouldn't take her anywhere, I'm going to be making our date. I would set up everything just for her," Sonic said "Awwww! That's so sweet!" Amy said "Thanks," he said blushing his face off.

When they finally arrived at the park, they sauntered to the field. "Look it's the sunset!" Amy said running off "Woah! It's not like it's your first time," Sonic said. He looked at Amy and he saw that she looked down. "Oh, so this is your first time, well I hope you enjoy it," Sonic said while her head went back up and she smiled.

The sun started to set down "It's so beautiful," she said her eyes sparkling with joy "Like you," Sonic said not noticing that he just said that. Amy started to blush "Did I just say that out loud?" Sonic said blushing wildly "Um, yeah and thanks," she said smiling.

The day then turned into night and Sonic looked up at the sky, "The stars are so pretty at night," he said Amy stared up and her eyes started to sparkle. Sonic noticed and he stared into them, Amy started to notice too and turned to face him, "Like what you see?" she said smirking "Yeah," he said dreamily. He stated to noticed what he just said and started to blush wildly and started to stammer, "I..uh..um.. I didn't...*sighs* what's the use," he said in defeat "Thanks," she said while he relaxed and smiled.

"It's getting pretty late, I should take you home now," Sonic said while Amy nodded.

When they finally arrived at their destination, she said their goodbyes to each other and she closed the door. On Amy's side, she sighed then smiled, "I had a pretty good day," she then walked to her room. With Sonic, he also smiled and sighed. "This.. is.. the...best day ever!" he said jumping.

* * *

**Here's the 7th chapter, I hope you liked it. And this chapter is for the Sonamy fans, the next chapter is going to be for the Shadamy fans. I hope you liked it Sonamy fans and sorry Shadamy fans that Shadow wasn't here but the next chapter will be about Shadamy. I'm just trying to be even so none of you get upset that it's just all about Shadamy or Sonamy. I keep them even.**

**Here are the votes:**

**Shadamy-46**

**Sonamy-28**

**What happened Sonamy fans, you were catching up. You can do it! Shadamy fans, keep up the good work :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tale of Corazon

**Author's Note: I want to thanks Gloomy Shadows, brookdalebunny, ShadowsAngel1, Shadamy4ever, Mystica, Guest, Slyflamesilver, shadamy, Ebony12, and amy rose archer for the reviews from the previous chapter. You guys make me happy :D**

**A quick note to brookdalebunny: brookdalebunny sorry I can't do tht cuz I hve the OCs if Sonamy wins one will have Shadow if Shadamy wins Sonic will have someone for him. So sorry. Plus, I don't know how to do that, you can tell me how to do it so the next story I'm going to make about Shadamy vs Sonamy, there will be two happy endings and both will be satisfied. So PM me or review it to me.**

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. Except for Jalisa McKenzie, Midnight Thorn, Alexia Hayes, and Tyler Jones.**

**Here are the votes:**

**Shadamy-53**

**Sonamy-31**

* * *

Amy's Dream POV

_I was in the middle of the rode. Sonic and Shadow was with me but in the opposite sides, Sonic is on my left and Shadow is on my right and their hands were reaching out to me._

_I think they're expecting me to grab one of their hands, I can't do this, they're both very important to me. I can't chose! Suddenly there was a rainbow portal right in front of me and Silver was in there. "Amy, grab my hand if you want to live!" he said "What are you talking about?" I asked. I turned my heads towards Shadow and Sonic but they weren't there anymore, they were right in front of me._

_"Amy, chose me and I will make you the happiest girl alive," Shadow said "No Amy, chose me and you'll never regret it, I will never leave your side," Sonic said. I looked at both their hands, I was about to pick one of their hands but everything exploded._

Amy's POV

When I woke up I was scared to death that everything exploded. _Why did I have that dream? _I thought and got up from my bed and got ready. I dressed in a green T-shirt that said 'Love Me? Love Me Not', blue skinny jeans, black vans, and a white headband. I went down and took a bowl of cereal out and checked my phone. I found that someone texted me and I figured that it was Tyler since she didn't know his number.

**Tyler: **Hey Amy, this is Tyler

**Amy: **Hey Ty, what's up?

**Tyler: **I came to school early since I wanted to have a tour and I found a medium sized hole that I can fit in, and I'm about to check it out

**Amy: **Just wait for me ok!

Normal POV

Amy quickly ate her cereal, grabbed her backpack, and ran to her school. When she finally arrived she yelled, "No!" Tyler then stopped his tracks and turned around to see her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked "About to have a tour in the hole," he replied "Haven't you heard of 'Corazon'b?" she asked almost in a whisper "What's Corazon?" he asked "Corazon was the first monster alive, but she wasn't a monster at first, she was a human. She was the most beautiful woman in the village. She was married and she found out that she couldn't have a baby. Then she went met a person that can make her pregnant, but she has to go some task. Once she finished those task she got pregnant but once the baby came out it was dead. She then went insane, didn't eat anything, she had bags in her eyes, and her hair wasn't combed and was messed. She's been like that when she found out that her baby is dead, she hasn't buried the baby and still has it in her arms. Her wife was very worried, one day she took her baby out into a swamp and yelled out 'for now on, there will be no kid crying in the village!' then she ate her own baby. Her husband then died and the whole village chased her down because she was eating lots of children that she sees, also when the kids are asleep, she goes to their houses and pulled they're feet down and take them and eat them. All the villagers were furious and chased her down, she didn't want to get killed so she found this hole in the school and went inside it. And now she never goes outside anymore, she only waits until someone goes inside there, and when she spots someone, she eat them alive," she said now shivering from that tale.

Tyler then held her shoulders. "It's ok, there's no such thing, remember it's only a tale, so don't believe in that junk," Tyler said comforting her. "Thanks, now let's go before we're late, the bell's about to ring in 3 minutes," Amy said smiling.

Amy finally came and found Shadow looking out the window kind of pissed and Blaze kind of blushing. "Hey Blaze," Amy said, Blaze's blush slowly faded away as turned to Amy "Hey Ames what's up?" she said "I just told Tyler about Corazon," she said "Really, how'd he react?" she asked "He wasn't scared at all, he said it was just a tale," she said. "I guess he's a type of guy that doesn't believe in things until he sees it," Blaze said.

Amy then headed towards Shadow "Hey Shadow," she said brightly, but all she got is a "Hmph," "Shadow, did I do something wrong?" Amy asked worriedly "Yes," he said still not looking at her "Then what was it?" she asked "You were talking to a guy, and you looked like you liked him," he said "Aww, Shadow! You're jealoused," she said giggling while Shadow blushed "No, I'm not," he said trying to hide his blush "It's ok Shadow, no need to get jealoused, I only like him as a friend," she said patting him on the head and sitting in her seat.

Shadow finally turned toward her and smiled a little. The bell finally rang and the class started. Amy was yawning and her eyes were starting to water, someone then tapped her on the shoulder and saw that it was Shadow "You ok?" he asked "Yeah, jut bored," she replied then Shadow nodded and focused on the lesson again.

Time was passing by and she got more bored every second, when she had an idea. She took out her phone and texted Silver.

**Amy: **Hey Silvs

**Silver: **Hey Amy what's up?

**Amy: **Why won't you just asked Blaze out?

**Silver: **Are you crazy!? She'll slap me until I die!

**Amy: **You're just exaggerating, c'mon trust me, if you spend time with her more, and trust me, she's going to say yes

**Silver: **Ok fine, but if she slaps me to death, you pay for everything in the funeral

**Amy: **Full responsibility, all mine, cross my heart

They then stopped texting since the bell was about to ring. "Hey Shadow!" Amy said catching up to Shadow "Yeah?" he said "Do you want to hang out after school, it's totally cool if you don't want to," Amy said "Sure, I'd like that," he replied and waved goodbye to her. Then they went their separate ways to go to their next class.

* * *

**Done with this chapter, and Shadamy fans, I am so sorry that I didn't make this a Shadamy chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be about Shadamy, whole chapter, I promise, but if I don't do it in a Shadamy chapter, feel free to give me bad comments, I can handle it. But if its a Shadamy chapter, don't leave any bad comments. You can also not leave bad comments if you want to in the next chapter if it's not a Shadamy one but I'm not you so your choice.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Fun Day With Shadow

**A/N: Sorry if this was a late update. I just had a lot of things to do like school, homework, presents for people, parents, and playing Black Ops 2. I just got addicted to that game but I'll try to update my stories on weekends as fast as I can. And I want to thanks brookdalebunny, Woolfy and Night, Shadamy4ever, brittney THE hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, Gloomy Shadows, Mystica, and sonamy fan for the reviews. Here are the votes:**

**Shadamy- 57**

**Sonamy- 32**

**Now, without any further interruptions... on with the story!**

* * *

After school was finished Amy looked for Shadow and finally found him under a tree listening to music. "Shadow! Shadow!" Amy called out to him. Shadow set his music stuff away and walked towards her. "Ready to go?" he asked "Yup!" she smiled brightly and grabbed on to his arm.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Shadow asked "How about a picnic at the beach?" she said "That sounds great, I'll order us some KFC," Shadow said while Amy nodded. Shadow called KFC and told them to deliver them at the beach.

"Do you wanna make it the faster way?" Shadow asked with his famous trade mark smirk "How?" Amy question "Like this," Shadow said carrying her bridal style and running like the speed of lighting. Amy was surprised and held tightly to Shadow, she started to calm down and felt the cold breeze run through her hair. "I never knew the wind could feel this amazing," Amy said in a very low voice. Good thing for Shadow he heard her well enough, thanks to his sensitive ears. "I can help you run this fast if you want me to teach you," Shadow said finally arriving at the beach.

"Really? You can?" Amy asked excitedly then Shadow nodded. "Ok first, we need to get you some air shoes," Shadow said "Where can we get that?" Amy asked "Leave that to me, wait here, I'll be back in 5 seconds," Shadow said running off "What?" Amy said but it was too late for him to hear.

_5 seconds? I don't think anyone can make it, _Amy thought. When she finished her thoughts, she saw a black and red blur coming her way. "I'm back, so how many seconds was that?" Shadow asked smirking "Oh I don't know, like exactly 5 seconds," Amy said. "And you'll run as fast as that with these," Shadow said holding up a pair of air shoes. The shoes were like Shadow's but with different colors, they were the colors pink, white, and purple.

"How exactly can you run with these as fast as you?" Amy asked "Ok, these shoes aren't any regular shoes like what you're wearing now, these shoes contain special powers. Inside them, there are very small chaos emeralds, small as bacteria," Shadow said "But how can someone put very small chaos emeralds inside these shoes?" Amy asked "It was back about 500 years ago, a guy named Dr. Eggman..."

Flashback

_"Eggman!" a white haired man called out "Yes doctor?" Dr. Eggman answered "Look over here, there are some diamonds or some kind of crystals. I think it contains special powers making you have ultimate powers," the doctor said. "Let's call them chaos emeralds," Dr. Eggman said "Yes, we should," the doctor said. The doctor and Dr. Eggman went back to their base. Dr. Eggman went to his room and counted the emeralds, they were 8 of them and the colors Green, Silver, Cyan, Purple, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Orange. 'I wonder what kind of power each have?' Dr. Eggman thought to himself._

_He found out that each of the emeralds contain vast quantities of pure Chaos energy, highly potent and powerful, except for the orange one. He found out that the orange one isn't very powerful but can only give you the power to move very fast and run like the speed of light. He decided to create shoes that has orange emeralds inside them. _

_He worked on it for 10 years and finally finished his project. He created copies for everyone but his master decided to take the shoes for himself, so Eggman destroyed all of the shoes except for one. _

_It was buried under ground for 10 years. At last a doctor named Gerald found it and discovered its past. He made copies of them since the orange emerald, which was the rarest one, was destroyed. He designed them with different colors and designs, and passed it down generation to generation._

End of Flashback

"... and that's how we have them now," Shadow explained "How did you know all of this?" Amy questioned "My great great great grandfather was one of those generations," Shadow said. Amy stood there in awe "Wow, that's... amazing!" she jumped up with glee. "Care to take a run, around the world?" Shadow said "Really? Won't that take like 2-3 years?" Amy asked "Not with these shoes, it will take like only a minute," Shadow said "Ok! That sounds great, actually amazing!" Amy said. "Ok, after we eat our food," Shadow said stepping to the side showing Amy their food.

"Since when did he get here?" Amy asked "About 4 seconds ago," the delivery guy said "anyways, here you go, that'll be $15." "Here you go," Shadow said giving him the money "And here's a tip for you," Amy said while giving him a $5 tip "Thanks! Good luck with your date!" the guy said getting inside the car. "Umm... that was weird," Amy said blushing "It's ok, let's just eat our food so we can travel or should I say run around the world," Shadow said making Amy smile.

Once they finished their food, Amy stretched out a little bit getting ready for her run also Shadow. "Ok, just put these shoes on and relax," Shadow said. Once Amy put the shoes on, she felt kind of tingly and wanted to move very fast and quick "Shadow? Why do I feel like this?" Amy asked "Because you're too excited, just relax, calm down, and be cool," Shadow said "Ok," she replied.

Once she did what Shadow told her, she didn't feel tingly anymore "Ok, I'm ready," she said. "Ok, once I run, just follow behind me, you might get lost once we're in the water," Shadow said "In the water!?" Amy panicked "Don't be panicked, you're not used to your shoes yet, once you're used to it, you can have all the emotions you want and your shoes won't get crazy. And about the water, I meant the ocean, and trust me, we're not going to fall in the water. We're both running so fast that, we won't fall in the water, we're just running in top of it," Shadow said "Oh ok, now I'm ready," Amy said calming down.

Once they were ready, Shadow sped off and Amy was surprised, she almost forgot that she had to follow him so she quickly ran towards him "What happened to you? I was about to go back," Shadow said while running "Sorry, I was just so amazed that I forgot about what you said," Amy said keeping up with him. "You'll get used to it," he said "We're almost close to the ocean, are you sure we're not going to fall?" Amy began to worry "Trust me, you'll be fine," Shadow said. "Here, grab my hand so incase if you think that you're going to stop, you've got someone to hold on to you," Shadow said while Amy grabbed his hand.

She had a little blush on her face but it began to fade once she saw the water. She closed her eyes tight till she found out that she felt the water on her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and was amazed. "I never thought I could really run into water and run this fast!" she said while Shadow looking at her and smiling a little.

Once they made it around the world, they came to stop at the same spot they started on "Shadow, thank you so much for this amazing day, you made me feel alive," Amy said smiling "Anytime, if you want to run the world again, just give me a call, maybe we can visit some of the continents," Shadow said making Amy giggle a little. "Now let's go home, it's been a long day," Shadow said. "Should we walk, or take it the fast way?" Amy said smirking "You already know the answer, let's go," Shadow said running off followed by Amy next to him.

"Race you there!" Amy said running ahead of him. Shadow watched in awe and followed her "Are you sure you wanna race?" he asked "Of course!" Amy said "Ok," Shadow said going at his normal speed, which was his fastest. Amy was shocked but enjoyed it. Finally they arrived and Shadow had won. "Ok, you are the fastest thing alive," Amy said smiling "I have to give some credit to Sonic too, he's also fast like me, but he doesn't use air shoes, his special ability is really running," Shadow said "So if you didn't have your air shoes on, you'll be running like everyone else?" Amy asked "No, I'll be running almost equally to Sonic, but if I had the air shoes on, I'll be running as fast as him or maybe even faster," Shadow said.

Amy just smiled at him "G'night Shadow, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can stop at Paris, I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, but... can we take Sonic too, he can run with us too and we'll have a great time there," Amy said "Ok, after school we'll do it, and goodnight Rose," Shadow said waving goodbye.

* * *

**Finished with, what chapter is this, 9? Anyways, hope you like it. Especially you Shadamy fans, I hope you loved it. Keep up the votes!**


	10. Chapter 10: Planning The Trip

**A/N: Hey what's up guys!? I know I haven't updated in awhile from the previous chapter, but now I'll try to update as fast as I can possibly do, Also I wanna give a shoutout to Wolfy and Night, ShadowsAngel1, Gloomy Shadows, Swagiegirl, and Shadamy4ever for the reviews. And I know that KFC doesn't deliver food, but who cares, my story, my rules. **

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: Remember, I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, and everyone knows that. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Amy's POV

This had been the best day ever, I got to go around the world with these shoes Shadow gave me. I wonder where he bought them and how much they cost? I'll probably asked him tomorrow after school. I started to here my phone ringing and answered it.

**Amy: **Hello?

**Silver: **Amy! You would never believe what just happened!

**Amy: **What is it?

**Silver: **I asked Blaze out, and you know what she said!?

**Amy: **She said yes?

**Silver: **Yes! Thanks for the advice Ames, if you never told me to ask her out, I would've stayed being friends with her

**Amy: **No problem, so where are you going for your date?

I was waiting for an answer from Silver but all I got was beeps. What the hell! He just hung up on me. Probably never knew where he was taking Blaze. Once again my phone rang and it was Blaze.

**Blaze: **Amy, guess what

**Amy: **I know, Silver is your boyfriend

**Blaze: **How did you-

**Amy: **Silver called me before you, I'm so happy for you both

**Blaze: **Awww! Thanks Ames

**Amy: **And I told you he liked you but you never believed me

**Blaze: **Sorry, I promise next time you tell me something, I'll always believe it

**Amy: **Ok but don't do it all the time, I might lie to you sometimes

**Blaze: **You are!?

**Amy: **No! I would never lie to you, unless if theres an emergency that you're not suppose to know

**Blaze: **Fine, see you tomorrow

**Amy: **Bye

Hope no one will call me again because I am so tired.

Normal POV

After all those calls, she went to bed.

Next morning, her alarm went off and she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then blow dried her and nd got dressed. She was wearing a blue tank top with a red jacket that was opened, black jeans, her air shoes that Shadow gave, and a black headband that a crystal butterfly on it. She grabbed her backpack and ran all the way to school.

Once she got there, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream Jalisa, Alexia, and Tyler were shocked that she got there fast by running. "How'd you do that Ames?" Tyler asked "Well, I-" she was cut off by a deep voice "I gave her those shoes," Amy turned around and found that it was Shadow. "Shadow! You're here," Amy said "I see that you're wearing the shoes I gave you," Shadow said "Of course, after all, we are going to Paris after school," she said "Paris?" Sonic asked "Yeah, and you're coming with us too," Amy said joyfully "Oh so he gets to go to Paris but us?"Alexia asked "They can all go with us and have a trip there, but anyone fast runners like me, Amy, and Sonic?" Shadow asked "I'm a fast runner," Tyler said "Me too!" Jalisa said then they both looked into each other's eyes and blushed a little. "Awww! Guess, when these two get to Paris, they'll go to the City of Love," Rouge said making Jalisa and Tyler blush. Once they stopped looking at each other Rouge said "Well i'm a fast flyer, I can just carry knucklehead over here," she said pionting to Knuckles "Hey!" he said.

"Ok we've got 4 people already, now we just need to know how to get me, Silver, Tails, Cream, and Alexia to get to Paris," Blaze said. "What about Sonic, you carry Alexia, Shadow, you can carry, Silver, and I'll carry Blaze," Amy said "Oh hells no! I am not going to be carried by Shadow, what about, Shadow carry Blaze, and Amy you can just hold my hands because I'm gonna be flying while you run," Silver said "Ok, now Tyler, carry Cream, while Jalisa carries Tails," Amy said while they nodded.

"Ok, so after school, we'll just meet here and go," Shadow said then they nodded. The bell then rang and they went their separate ways to go to there classes.

Skipping to end of School

"We all ready?" Tails asked "Yup, all set," Amy said. Wen they were about to go, someone tapped her on the shoulder "Can I come too?" a British accent said "Ummm... Who are you?" Amy asked "I was the girl who smacked that guy last time," she said pointing to Shadow "I remember you, you were the one who smacked me. You didn't need to do that," Shadow said "Sorry, cuz normally when people talk to me, especially guys, they keep on hitting or me," she said "Your name was Midnight right?" Shadow asked "Yeah, glad you rememberEd it," Midnight said smiling "So can I come with you guys to Paris?" Midnight asked "Of course you can, but how? All us a ride already, and that's by carrying people," Amy said. "That's ok," she said then whistled. A giant bird became up to her and Midnight petted it. "Can you give me a ride to Paris," she said then the bird squacked. "Ok, I got myself a ride, don't worry, this bird can fly very fast," she said. "Well, I guess we're all set, ready?" Silver asked then everybody nodded.

Everybody got into there positions and are ready to take off. Once they were all ready, they were gone in one second and nowhere to be seen, what they didn't know is that people were watching them and were surprised that they were gona very fast. Guess the gang were too busy figuring things out rather than their surroundings.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. Hope you liked it. I started 2 days ago but I had things to do. Anyways review and keep up with the votes.**


	11. Chapter 11: In Paris

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys, I was busy lately, hope you can forgive me. Anyways on to the story. Oh and I forgot that Shadow doesn't have air shoes but jet shoes, so I'm changing to to jet shoes.**

* * *

They were a almost close to Paris, but a pair of sharks jumped up in front of them and they stopped there tracks. The ones that weren't touching the ocean didn't fall in but the ones who did fell and are surrounded by sharks. "Guys, what are we gonna do now? I don't wanna die, I'm too young!" Jalisa cried "It's ok, I'll protect you," Tyler said "Guys, calm down, we're not going to die," Amy said "Yeah, me and Faker here will beat these sharks down," Shadow said looking at Sonic but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, what happened to Sonic?" Cream asked "I just forgot, Sonic cant swim!" Tails gasped "Someone, go rescue him!" Blaze yelled "I'll go," Amy said diving in. She saw a bunch of sharks beneath her "Uhhh... can someone come with me, there are sharks down there," Amy said "C'mon lets go," Shadow said grabbing her hand and diving down.

They finally found Sonic on the ocean floor. Amy grabbed him while Shadow were fighting the shark. They both swam back up but Amy was losing her breath, she lost conscious and fell back. Shadow saw this so she grabbed both Sonic and her. He swam all the way up, till he found himself breathing again. "What happened to Amy?" Tyler asked "She lost her breath while trying to save Faker, can someone hold him?" Shadow asked giving Sonic to Alexia.

"We better go, there are more creatures beneath us that are dangerous," Alexia said. They finally arrived at Paris, wet or dry. "We made it!" Sonic said raising his hands up high "Good thing we made it, we would've been a goner back there," Midnight said "Anyways let's go have some garlic bread, French toast, or whatever they have here, I'm starving," Knuckles said while everybody's cheered up, except Shadow and Midnight. "How come you aren't cheered up guys?" Alexia asked "I guess we're just the type who's always cheered up on little thing," Midnight shrugged. "Ok, let's just have a great time," Shadow said while everybody nodded.

First, they went to Le France to get some food, since they were all tired. Next, they traveled the City of Love(yes they went there). "What are we doing in the City of Love?" Tyler asked "To have a good time," Cream asked "But why does it have to be here?" Tyler asked "Some of us are already couples, and some are about to be couples," Tails said "Don't tell name we have to split up," Jalisa said "Yes we are," Rouge said grabbing Knuckles' hand "What!" Knuckles yelled.

"We getting paired or what?" Alexia asked "Yes we are, but who are we gonna bet paired up with?" Amy asked. "I don't know, but let's try 2-3 people, I guess," Sonic said.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm just gonna stop right here since I want you, readers, to pair them up instead of me. If you don't memorize the characters perfectly, then here are the list:**

**Boys: Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Tyler, Tails, Knuckles(he's with Rouge already)**

**Girls: Amy, Cream, Blaze, Rouge(she's taken already), Midnight, Alexia, Jalisa**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry for not updating for awhile. I am really busy with school and a lot of projects are going on. This is gonna be the last chapter, and the vote Shadamy vs Sonamy was...**

**Shadamy-62**

**Sonamy-32**

**sorry Sonamy fans, the Shadamy fans won. Hey I counted and that was the result. If it was Sonamy up would be totally fine because it wasn't my choice. The pairings for the tour around Paris will be ShadowxAmy, SilverxBlaze, SonicxAlexia, TylerxJalisa, RougexKnuckles, and TailsxCream. For Midnight, I seriously forgot where to put you so I'm just gonna put a real character with you and it's also a guy. So just keep reading.**

**Sorry I forgot what pairing I was gonna put Alexia and Midnight in, But now i fixed it and its gonna have a happy ending. There are so many characters I forgot where to put them! Again sorry now on withe he story.**

* * *

They all thought of who they wanted to be and they did. The only problem they had is that Sonic and Shadow both want to go with Amy. Finally Alexia had an idea, "What about we all blindfold our eyes then the first person you touch is you partner," she suggested. "But what if we touch someone we don't know?" Midnight asked "Good idea, how about this. We all form a circle and pick one person to spin, then that person walks around inside the circle, and the first person he or she touches, is their partner," Alexia explained.

"Good I idea Alexia, so who goes first, except for Knuckles and Rouge, Rouge already picked him," Amy said "So this means I get to chose the person spinning. First, I chose Midnight, but, if you accidentally get out of the circle and touché someone else, boy or girl, it counts, also, nobody stop her," Rouge said and everybody nodded.

They all formed a circle and Midnight went in the middle, she spun for 5 seconds then stop and walked around. Everyone say that she was getting out of the circle but they couldn't tell her. She then touched a lime green hedgehog, with a black leather jacket, and red sunglasses that they all recognized. Scrouge.

Midnight opened her eyes and saw that it was Scrouge, "Oh what!? No! Can I get I redo?" she asked "Sorry, he's the person you touched," Rouge said. "The hell are you all doing here?" Scrouge asked lifting his sunglasses up. "Having fun duh," Amy said crossing her arms.

Scrouge smirks the says, "I've heard your plan, so this means I'm with Midnight?" everybody stared at him in anger since they all hated him. "Ugh I am not gonna have a fun time," Midnight said rolling her eyes. "Aww some here sweet cheeks," Scrouge said coming towards her for a hug. "Touch me and I will kill you," Midnight threatened. "Ok I will not be perverted for the rest of _our _tour," he said. "Ok next is, Sonic," Rouge said.

This went on for about 10 minutes and they all had their partners. Shadow with Amy, Scrouge with Midnight, Cream with Tails, Jalisa with Tyler, and Sonic with Alexia.

"Scrouge, if you ever lay a finger on her, I beat your ass, rip it off, and make you eat it," Shadow said giving him a death glare. "O-ok due I got it. I'm also done with all pervy things, it got boring," he said with a bored look in his face.

"C'mon guys, let's get this show on the road," Jalisa said grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him to a place. Everybody started to go their separate ways and started to trip.

With Scrouge and Midnight

"So, where do you wanna go?" Scrouge asked "Far away as possible from you," Modnight said. "Ok will you quit hating on me? I've changed ok. I promise I won't molest you or anything. Like I said before, I stopped. And I promise you that we'll have a great time," Scrouge said holding her hand and making her blush. "D-don't do that," she said taking her hand back but Scrouge took it back again but this time, not letting it go.

They went to the park, a chocolate factory, and a water park. Scrouge then stopped to buy ice-cream. "Here, it's getting hot," he said handing the strawberry flavored ice-cream to her. "Th-thanks, here let me pay," she said taking her wallet out. "No, it's my treat," Scrouge said taking out his money and give it to the ice-cream man.

"You've changed Scrouge," Midnight said looking him in his ocean blue eyes. "Thanks," he replied with a small blush.

Midnight quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand to go to the next tour. Scrouge was all red now, redder than Knuckles.

With Sonic and Alexia

"I know you want to be with Amy," Alexia said "H-how did you know?" Sonic asked "I could tell by the way you looked when I was your partner," she responded. "I'm sorry Alexia, it's just... I really lo-" he was stopped by warm soft lips against his.

He was surprised that it was Alexia. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't because he admitted he was enjoying it. "I'm so sorry Sonic! I couldn't stop," Alexia said tuning away. Sonic stared at her and grabbed her face and kissed her again. "For all my time I thought it was Amy, it was you all along," he said breaking the kiss. Alexia smiled at what he said and they continued to kiss and made everyone say "Aww!"

With Tyler and Jalisa

"I wonder what the other guys are doing?" Jalisa asked taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie "I bet they're all eating somewhere or arguing where to go," Tyler replied sipping his mango flavored smoothie. "Hey you wanna go to the Love Park?" Jalisa asked "Ok, I don't know why they have to call it that," Tyler said "It's the City of Love, what did you expect?" Jalisa said erasing an eyebrow "Nevermind let's just go," Tyler said leading them to Love Park.

When they arrived there, almost everything was red. "Wow, they're not kidding. When they call it Love Park, it's really a place of or love," Tyler said in awe "And their are a lot of couples in here too! I mean look!" Jalisa said pointing to every couple she saw.

When she saw a couple right across Tyler, she accidentally poked his eye. "Ow!" he yelled taking his hand and putting it in his injured eye "I think I'm bleeding!" "I am so sorry Ty! I didn't mean to!" she said getting close to him. "Let me see it," she said taking his hand off his eye "Does it look ok?" he asked "It's red, I'm so sorry,he's he said petting his injured eye.

He looked at her and stared her in the eyes then blushed. "What?" she asked "I never knew you can be this beautiful up close," he said making her blush. She stop holding his eye and smiled at him "Th-thanks," she said looking away. Tyler held her chin to make her face him and kissed her. She broke the kiss and blushed "Uhh, why d-did you do th-that?" she asked blushing even harder "I like you ok, the first time I saw you, I knew you where the one," he confessed smiling at her. Jalisa smiled and hugged him, "I like you too," she said with her eyes closed.

With Shadow and Amy

"Amy, I have to tell you something," Shadow said stopping their walk and facing her. "What is it?" Amy asked "I-I... I can't," he said "Let me finish for you then. I love you Shadow the Hedgehog," she said finishing for him and kissed him. It lasted for 20 seconds and they broke off for some air.

"You do?" he asked "It was a hard decision, I didn't know if I should pick you or Sonic. I both liked you too but I couldn't decide. He makes me feel like I'm the only one for him and I feel loved and he also makes my heart pound. But you, you make me feel safe and protected. You make my heart pound so fast I think I might pass out," she said to him blushing. "Wow, I never knew I made you feel that way," Shadow said scratching his head "Well you do," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "So this means we're girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Shadow asked with a smirk "Yup," Amy said with a smile.

With Silver and Blaze

"I bet after all this tour thing, all the guys will be a couple," Silver said "Of course, this is the City of Love you know," Blaze said holding his hand making him blush. "You have to be used to this," Blaze said "Ok, but I might have a hard time since you're so hot," he said smirking and making her blush.

"Oh stop it and just kiss me," she said closing her eyes. Silver stood there his face red. He finally closed his eye and smashed his lips against hers. "Not to harsh, I'm delicate," Blaze said breaking the kiss looking away with blush on her face. "S-sorry," Silver said scratching the back of his head "I'm just messing with you," Blaze said and smashed her lips against his.

With Cream and Tails

"Uh, Cream? Can I asked you a question?" Tails asked "Sure," Cream said. "Can you... can you be my girlfriend?" he asked blushing wildly "Uh, I don't know Tails," Cream said unsure.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything," Tails said looking down "No, I want to say it," Cream said. "But you're going to reject me," Tails said "No, I say yes," Cream said with a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now let's go," she said holding his hand.

10 years later...

"Shade! Ruby! time for lunch," a 25 year old Amy Rose called out to her 2 kids. Shade was a 6 year old black hedgehog like his father and had 3 bangs sticking out of his head like mothers. His bangs were colored red and had a puff of white fur in his chest like Shadow also he had green eyes like his mother. Ruby was a 4 year old magenta hedgehog with black stripes in her hair. She has red eyes like Shadow and had 3 bangs sticking out of her head.

"We're coming mommy!" Ruby yelled out "C'mon Shade, it's time for lunch," she continued. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Shade said and they both ran towards their house. They both had Shadow's power so they has super speed. "I beat you!" Shade claimed "Nu-uh! I did!" Ruby said how are my kids doing?" Shadow said coming down the stairs "Daddy!" they both said in unison.

Shadow picked both of them up and sat them in the table. "Are Marcus, Kyle, Emerald, Sandy, Joseph, Erin, Danny, Marie, Jacob, Trixie, Jose, and Lola coming?" Ruby asked "We're all going to the park so it won't be too crowded here and nothing will break," Amy said "We're also playing a game," Shadow said "Ooh game," Shade said with a smirk "Wow, he smirks already? He's really your boy Shadow," Amy said smiling "Of course he is," Shadow said. After breakfast, their was a knock on the door. "Cool! They're here!" Ruby exclaimed opening the door. "Hey Marcus, Kyle, Emerald, Sandy, Joseph, Erin, Danny, Marie, Jacob, Trixie, Jose, and Lola," Shade said to the kids in front of them. Marcus, Kyle, Emerald, Sandy, Joseph, Erin, Danny, Marie, Jacob, Trixie, Jose, and Lola were all Ruby and Shade's best friends. Marcus and Erin were the son and daughter of Knuckles and Rouge. Kyle and Emerald were Sonic's and Alexia's, Trixie and Jacob were Tyler and Jalisa's, Danny and Marie were Midnight's and Scrouge, Joseph and Sandy were Silver and Blaze's, and Jose and Lola were Cream's and Tail's kids.

All the kids and the parents went to the park and played lots of games. They all had a great time and were happy.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry I didn't describe the other guys' kids, it was just to long and I was getting lazy. Hope you like it and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
